


Miss Dina

by lmontyy



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Ellie - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, TLOU, The Last of Us - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dina - Freeform, dina and ellie, dina x ellie, ellie and dina, ellie williams, ellie x dina, the last of us 2, the last of us part 2 - Freeform, the last of us part ii, the last of us part two, they go to a fancy party and theyre just so god damn horny they fuck in a treehouse, tlou 2, tlou part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmontyy/pseuds/lmontyy
Summary: There was a line Ellie knew she couldn’t bring herself to cross. She was no submissive – she was never beneath her girlfriend. She was always towering above her, pleasing her. But, despite her pride and the boundaries she set on herself, the way Dina’s words rolled off that addictive tongue, she knew that she was helpless under her touch. And suddenly, all of those lines became blurred.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 264





	Miss Dina

**Author's Note:**

> >> SMUT! <<
> 
> This fic is inspired by "Miss Haley" by Crystal & Quiet. As you can see, the title of this fic is a play on the title of their song. It also fit the vibe, so I highly suggest you listen!

There had been one of those annual fancy dinners that Ellie despised at the town center that night. It was a hot summer night – one of the typical ones you would see in a movie, maybe, where the sky is a radiating navy blue, twinkling with stars and constellations overhead,gray, transparent clouds dusting throughout. 

Jackson was never scorching, not even in the hottest of the summer days. Blocked off by mountains, centered in a clearing and a valley, it was always drafty, chilly during the nights. Even if the breeze outside prompted a shiver down her back, Ellie knew she wasn’t cold. Physically, she wasn’t cold at all.

She couldn’t be cold with the way Dina was touching her all night.

Every night, after the dinner, all the nicely dressed and tense teens of Jackson go to get blasted at someone’s house – it’s usually a different person every time. This time it happened to be Jesse’s house.

Jesse lived alone, against the west wall of Jackson, and he was surrounded by likeminded people – thirsty teenagers, constantly seeking alcohol, hungry for parties and carelessness. His house was a good size, not much different from everyone else’s. The only real difference was the size of his backyard. He was equipped with a grill and a cooler, lawn chairs, umbrellas and tables, and a nicely sized patio that he built a firepit on. It was “a good party house” as Dina had put it. She had also snidely said that the house was the only reason she dated him, but Ellie took that with a grain of salt.

That night the party had collected a significant crowd – Ellie could count on one hand how many people she didn’t see there that she knew. All of their friends, their entire group, save for Dylan – which wasn’t very surprising – had been succumbing to the vices.

Glasses full of alcohol were placed on every flat surface – there was no counter, no table, no shelf that didn’t have a glasses or cans on them. Most of them were empty, slowly disappearing over the course of the night, turning the warm night hazy.

The house was filled to the brim with people. Their summer parties were typically crowded, but this year it had been extra packed with teens and young adults wanting to release some tension for the night. These parties were few and far between, but when they happened, teens flocked from every corner of Jackson to get a piece of it. Their built-up stress, tension, and hormones did them no justice on these dewy nights. The humid – which had been palpable during the day – had nearly vanished by the night. The air was clear and wide, and what had felt like claustrophobia had opened up gracefully into free air.

Dina and Ellie had stayed within the house for a good portion of the night, but only when it had begun to feel sticky and gross with sweat, alcohol, and sex that they opted to take their party of two outside. The air was clear and free of the smell of reckless teenagers. It smelled of the crisp summer night, the spright green grass and burning coal underneath the grill. The smell of the meat that had previously been cooking still lingered, mixing in nicely with the rest of the smells.

And on top of it all, Ellie could smell Dina’s perfume radiating from her side, and the way it played on her hazed senses, she found herself utterly attracted to it. The night was young, and it was beaming with arousal.

Captured by the hand, Dina was leading Ellie away from all of the stresses of the loud party, the music, the crowds – she wanted to bring them somewhere quiet, secluded, alone. Ellie could sense that from miles away. The way Dina had hastily led her away had her reeling with excitement. The night was still young, she reminded herself.

“Where are you taking me?” Ellie’s smooth voice was like an enchanting mist that fell over Dina like the lightest squall of flurries in the darkest winter nights.

Dina’s chuckle was devious and encapsulating. “Don’t worry about that, my love.” Her voice was sultry, _addicting_.

Throughout the whole night, while Dina had been in that dress, in the formalities of the night and in the presence of upper-class dining, wear, and everything in between, the community knew how to keep it formal. And Dina always had an itch for the formalness – she nearly fainted every time Ellie wore her dress shirt and blazer. She could hardly contain herself when Ellie would come clad in a suit, bow tie at her neck, dress shoes clicking against the floor. And Ellie had this name she would call her, this name that drove Dina up the wall with arousal, that tickled her ears with the most hot and heavy tone–

“You’re not gonna steal me away, are you, Miss Dina?”

The hand around her fingers tightened, squeezing the life out of her bones for just a moment, before releasing with the most ounce of self-control she’d ever seen on Dina.

“Oh, you know I love to steal you away, Williams,” Dina turned her body, taking her hands in both of hers, walking backwards so she could narrow her eyes at the slightly taller girl, staring challengingly at her as she continued to drag her away, deeper into the night.

They crossed over backyards that didn’t belong to them, backyards that sat quietly and patiently in the darkness. Ellie really didn’t know where Dina was leading her, but as she watched the corner park appearing in the distance, she started to get the idea.

Jackson Park, or “the corner park”, as most called it, was a small, quaint little park in the corner of Jackson. It was green this time of year, a few small trees littered throughout. Just off the street, the park was pretty and generous in nature. Benches were located throughout, built by the older men of Jackson who, frankly, didn’t have much better to do. Most of them had winded down on their patrols – as they got older and weaker, they found themselves unable to take on patrols and scavenges – and liked to help out the community in any way they could. Most of Tommy’s men were able-handed, about Joel’s age, and they renovated throughout Jackson and helped maintain the community campus. The park had been built by Tommy’s guys no longer than three years ago, and became a prominent hangout for kids and teenagers. A lit treehouse sat feet in the air, used by the older kids as a “fort” of some sorts. It watched over the entire park, almost menacingly.

But in these late hours of the night, the park was entirely vacant. The swing set and slide were ghostly, the benches empty and the tables free of any kind of food, water, or trash. The only thing that could be heard were the chirping of crickets, the leaves blowing in the nighttime breeze, and their faint footsteps rustling in the fresh, green grass as they approached.

“This was your master plan?” Ellie teased with an arched eyebrow. “The park?”

Dina barely answered, in a hurry, she threw herself up against a tree, pulling Ellie with her, placing Ellie’s hands against her hips. “Just shut up and kiss me.” She growled, taking Ellie’s lips into her own, hungrily.

Without hesitation, only just slight shock, Ellie kissed back eagerly. Dina’s lips were lovely – everything about her was wonderful and she loved and thrilled every part of her. Dina was always so raw with her, so passionate, and it could knock Ellie off balance, had it not been for Dina’s hands grasping her face firmly, desperately.

Dina was quick to pull Ellie’s body as close as she could to her own. Hips against hers, chest against hers, legs intertwined, arms locked around Ellie’s neck – it was all intoxicating. Ellie couldn’t get enough of her.

Her lips were fast, desperate, sucking the life out of Ellie. Everything was hazy – the feeling felt like feathers tickling her lips, but they were urging and rough against her. The way Dina felt pressed up against the tree was almost too much, and the feeling of her dress under her fingertips sent her into a high. It was hard enough to stay up on her feet with all the stimulation rocketing through her body, especially when Dina’s hands made their way up into Ellie’s hair and tugged harshly.

The lust was written all over her face – she wanted Ellie and she wanted her badly.

“You’re so hot in that fucking suit,” The rumbling in the back of Dina’s throat purred through gritted teeth, steaming against her lips.

“Am I?” Ellie murmured back, their hot breaths mingling in the warm air.

“Yes,” she hissed through her teeth when Ellie’s hand crawled up her thigh.

Ellie’s mind was spinning at Dina’s hot touches. But when a chilly breeze came their way and hit against their bodies which ravaged each other for warmth, Ellie felt herself come back to Earth with a shiver.

“As much as I’d like to take you right here, right now,” she mumbled, breaking the passion. “It’s chilly, and we’re up against a tree.” She said with an amused tone, a grin forming at her lips.

“Really,” Dina exaggerated, her sarcasm stinging playfully in Ellie’s ears. “I didn’t notice.”

Tugging her forward, Dina kissed her roughly again. After separating, she took a good look at her surroundings. The still, quiet park blew lightly in the breeze. There was no light to be found, save for the few lanterns that dimly flickered throughout. There was no light – except for the light radiating from the treehouse. The treehouse was drowning in lanterns and lights and hooked up to electrical wiring, tapped into the Jackson power grids and towering over the ground. It was the size of a large living room, littered with blankets and pillows and books and toys and posters and outside world stuff. More importantly, it was empty.

And that must’ve clicked in Dina’s mind, because before Ellie knew it, she was desperately being pulled by the tie to the ladder and up into the blankets.

The hardwood floor was layered with sheets and bed covers – the roomy treehouse had room for plenty of things, such as toys for the younger kids, and an alcohol storage for the teens.

Pressing Ellie down against the blankets, she threw her legs over her hips and sat gingerly, straddling her girlfriend beneath her. Ellie could feel Dina’s stare burning her skin through the fabric of her mangled dress shirt. Her tie was thrown off to the side, her shirt wrinkled and tossed, her dress pants still neat. Dina was hungrily taking in the sight like a dehydrated, starving animal.

“You like what you see, Miss Dina?” Ellie’s words rolled off her tongue in such a hot way that it surprised even her.

Dina dragged her hands down Ellie’s dressed chest, fingers brushing over the tie and the buttons. “More than you can imagine, Red.”

Ellie smirked, baring her perfect teeth. “You’re not gonna be able to just have me that easily, you know,” she said with the tone of confidence and dominance.

An eyebrow shot up on Dina’s forehead. “Really? Is that what you think?”

“That’s how it always goes, no?” Ellie challenged, the tension tightening between them, hitting against her chest. She pulled Dina’s head down so that their faces were just inches away. “You’re always the one who’s left begging.”

There was no denying that Ellie “wore the pants” in their relationship, as their friends has said. And there was no doubt of Ellie’s dominance over Dina, both outside and inside the sheets. She had a certain power and way over her that Dina never reciprocated, not fully. There were times where Dina took the helm during an intimate moment, and there were many times that their positions switched in order for them both to finish. And as usual, Ellie was trying to take control. But Dina was being infuriatingly stubborn this time around.

“You talk as if I can’t change that, my love,” Dina dared, tapping the tip of her nose with her pointer in a demeaning way that made Ellie feel nothing but inferior.

“I’d like to see you try.”

Dina scoffed, laced into a laugh, her devious grin sharpening as two hands grabbed her wrists and slammed them down against the blankets and hardwood. She was taken aback by the sudden, powerful move, the rush of adrenaline and excitement giving Dina this newfound strength that Ellie had never seen.

She tried to roughly flip their positions, but to no avail. Dina’s hips had such a strong grip around her waist that it was nearly impossible for her to maneuver her.

“I don’t think so, darling,” It was as if there was poison rolling off that forked tongue – Ellie was a mouse trapped within a snake’s body, its body squeezing the life out of her. She was venomous, and her venom was addicting. “You’re under me now.”

Ellie gritted her teeth, the corners of her lips twitching up in an exhilarated smile. Everything about her was so utterly exciting.

They wasted no time getting to work on each other. Ellie’s hands were travelling up her dress and underneath the ribbons while Dina’s skilled fingers undid the buttons and threw the tie off somewhere elsewhere. They were completely lost in each other, the sweat beginning to bead at their pores, the heat of the moment completely surging over them both.

“You’re quite handsy tonight, Miss Dina,” Ellie pointed out, her voice thick like honey. “I’m enjoying it quite a lot.”

“Are you?” Dina asked, her tone cocky and hot.

Ellie nodded devilishly, her hands running over the pads of her bra and making Dina’s body jolt with arousal. She felt her stiff nipples rising through the fabric, and a shiver ran down her spine like a waterfall. Dina was doing surprisingly well at holding her place above her, but Ellie could see that submissive part of her just giving into Ellie’s ministrations. She was quickly proven wrong as Dina snapped back into it and she was thrown back into her confident frenzy.

“Nice try,” Dina purred seductively, her hands slipping past the undone buttons and behind curtains of fabric that formed at Ellie’s belt, with the last two buttons done at the bottom.

Their noses in a battle of direction as they continued to kiss passionately, swallowing each other’s’ tongues and lips as if it were their last intimate moment together, leaving each other’s skin stained purple and red, a lovely and satisfying combination under their watchful eyes.

Ellie, as much as she wished she was the one on top, felt an overwhelming wave of defeat washing over her. She felt the need for Dina taking over, and suddenly, she wasn’t terribly unhappy with how their situation turned out. Although she preferred the confidence that came with being in control, she was letting herself sink into the feeling of Dina’s hot, sticky breath pressing into her skin.

With the clanking of her belt and the curt sound of her zipper coming undone, Dina made quick work of her pants, while she restricted Ellie from touching her vulnerable panties that sat just up on her thighs. She didn’t want Ellie to have that power – not yet.

The feeling of desperation started to dig into her skin. Ellie knew she never got this way – she knew she was very controlled and mannerly, even in the most sexual and intimate setting. But seeing Dina hovering above her, seeing her mouth trail down her body, and finally resting on her boxers, she knew there was no stopping the need that came barreling down.

“You want me to please you?” The feeling of her moist breath was hot against her upper thigh, and when Ellie looked down to meet her eyes with confusion, she felt her walls crumble under the intense contact their eyes made.

She could only give a slow, reluctant, _painful_ nod. She felt useless, pathetic, but there was no stopping it now.

“Beg for me.”

There was a line Ellie knew she couldn’t bring herself to cross. She was no submissive – she was never beneath her girlfriend. She was always towering above her, pleasing her.But, despite her pride and the boundaries she set on herself, the way Dina’s words rolled off that addictive tongue, she knew that she was helpless under her touch. And suddenly, all of those lines became blurred.

“Beg for me, Ellie,” Dina repeated, far more harshly, demanding.

“Please, D,” The words were almost involuntary, but she was absolutely desperate for that sweet release.

Clicking her tongue, Dina stared up at her, her tongue toying with the edge of her boxers. “You can do better than that, baby.”

Ellie found her teeth gritting at just how humiliating it was for her. She hated every second of it, but she was enthralled by it at the same time. Never in all her life had she experienced something so deliciously demeaning, and she was craving more and with every passing breath.

“Please,” Ellie felt the frustration building. “Please, damn it. Please just make me feel good.”

The look on Dina’s face was almost animalistic. But with one quick motion, Ellie’s boxers were off, and a warm, wet tongue was making its way into Ellie’s folds and it took her to bite into the back of her hand to keep from awaking the whole of Jackson. She saw stars as Dina’s tongue drifted over the bundle of nerves.

It took seconds for Ellie’s back to be arching off the hardwood and the blankets beneath her. Dina’s hands found solace on her toned abdomen, tracing the lines she knew drove her crazy as her tongue kept up a good pace. At one point, Ellie swore she felt a grin pressed against her heat when Dina ran over her clit again, eliciting a gasp from the taller girl.

Ellie’s hands made their way into Dina’s long, dark hair; That beautiful hair was disheveled from its usual bun, which – despite being fancier – didn’t look like much. Blinded by the pleasure surging through her, she didn’t realize the way she held Dina’s head there, forcing her to keep her rhythm up.

“Fuck, D,” The whine that passed her lips went right back through her ears and into her head, and shame completely took over her. Pure, utter embarrassment of her lack of straightness and ability to stay calm and stoic during this – it was killing her.

But her body was quickly succumbing to the amounting pleasure and the buildup was becoming too much for her to withhold. She knew she was close – she could feel the electric sensations passing through her violently, making her body jolt and quiver. And suddenly, she was reaching that high.

With one final push of Dina’s head between her legs, Ellie felt herself coming at an upstroke of Dina’s tongue to her clit. Her legs shaking around her head, she fought the yells of pleasure that threatened her at the back of her throat, swallowing the shouts that would alert every individual human being within a twenty-mile radius of their exact location and their exact sinful actions.

Giving her girlfriend a moment to recover, Dina crawled back up Ellie’s body, resting her head against broad shoulders and listening to the intense heartbeat behind her chest. Their mixed breaths gave off the smell of alcohol and cherries.

“Jesus,” It was the only thing Ellie could muster out. “I’ve never seen you pull _that_ one off before.”

“Pull what off?” She almost sounded offended, but it was quickly playful, judging by the smile plastered on her face.

“Being a top,” Ellie teased through heavy breaths. “Duh.”

“You think it ends there?” Dina challenged; an eyebrow raised again in competition.

She shrugged. “I don’t know, Miss Dina, does it end there?”

It was like Dina couldn’t _help_ but smirk, but she threw her legs back around Ellie gingerly. Staring down triumphantly at her girlfriend beneath her, she wore a medal of pride as she rocked her hips deviously back and forth against Ellie’s.

Suddenly, a new need crawled up her throat, and ejected into her body. Watching Dina’s body move like that against her own, watching those delicious, exciting hips gyrate and grind – she wanted to make Dina fall apart.

But she knew it wouldn’t be that easy. Not with the way Dina sat on her lap and held her there, not with the looks she was giving her from above, not with the previous events still playing on her mind and body like a superior being had touched down on her. She knew Dina wouldn’t go down without a fight.

“Dina,” Ellie growled under her breath. “Don’t make me do anything I’ll regret.”

The tone of her voice and the dominance and pure _need_ was visibly driving Dina up the wall. “Oh, really?” she continued to tease on mercilessly, anyway. “What are you gonna do, huh?” She tapped her nose in a way that was so utterly demeaning – she thought she would tackle her right there, show her who was truly in charge.

“Again,” she whispered, lips mere centimeters away from hers. “I’m the one with the upper hand. I’m the one above you, no?”

Ellie had no answer to that. She swallowed it painfully with silence.

“You want my body?” A small, fragile hand trailed up her body, teasingly, showing Ellie just what she was missing and it was truly harrowing. “Beg for it.”

“I just begged before.”

Dina laughed pathetically. “You want my body?” She repeated, reinforcing. “Beg for it, Ellie. Beg to have my body.” Her hot breath found its way into her ear, pressed against the shell of her ear and sticky with lust. “You want to take me? Show me who my boss is? Beg for me to give you what you want.”

It was agonizing – all of it was agonizing. But it just turned Ellie on more.

“Please,” she whined. “Please let me have your body all to myself. Please let me take it.”

Dina was visibly affected, but not fully convinced.

“Let me fuck that body, show you how it’s done, show you who you belong to,” The words coming out were no longer Ellie’s – they were a desperate, selfish attempt at getting what she wanted, and that was Dina’s gorgeous, tantalizing body. Short and petite, skinny and slim, but beautiful and complimented.

“Fuck,” she whispered, her breath shaken. “Jesus, Ellie.” She’d never spoken so vulgarly, but the effect it had on Dina was enough to convince her to never drop that language.

And with that, Dina surrendered. Guiding Ellie’s hands to the hem of her panties, that sat upon creamy, delectable thighs. Her dress was practically ruined – completely wrinkled and disheveled and tossed aside. But seeing her like that was so utterly mouthwatering that she barely knew where to begin. She wanted to put her mouth on every expanse of Dina’s skin.

Her fingers slipped between folds, brushing the same spot that had Ellie reeling, only this time, Dina – who had her legs spread atop Ellie’s hips – was catching herself with her arms back against Ellie’s thighs, her back arching, breasts forward. She could die with that view in front of her.

“God, you’re so sexy,” Ellie murmured, her breath hot against Dina’s bra and half-exposed breasts.

Only a smirk found its way onto her face, as Ellie toyed with her clit, she couldn’t form a proper emotion on her face, nor a proper sentence from her throat. Dina’s world was crashing around her, especially when one of Ellie’s fingers sunk into her heat, and stilled around warm, wet walls.

Dina released a short yell of pleasure – quick and cut off with perfect time. She sucked the breath in through gritted teeth as Ellie’s finger ventured as deep as it could go, stopping at the knuckle. Breathing in and out heavily, Dina grabbed at Ellie’s wrist, signaling her need to adjust her tightness. With a curt nod, Ellie understood, and took a moment to admire the scene before her.

Her girlfriend’s dress a complete disaster, one breast out of her bra where her mouth had found the peak and sucked as Dina moved aside as much more of her dress as she could. Her hand disappeared under curtains of fabric and her fingers in her tight, warm core. Drool sat at the corner of her mouth – which was hanging open – eyes half-lidded in lust.

Ellie then maneuvered them around, keeping her finger as still as possible, placing Dina gently on her back – contrary to the force they’d been exhibiting – and allowed her to lie against the comforters with her legs spread and eyes on Ellie.

“Okay…” she panted. “Okay, baby, you can move.”

She started off slow, easing into her as nicely as possible. She knew how sensitive and tight Dina was, and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt her. Her head flung back in pleasure as her finger sank deeper, and an arm snaked around Ellie’s shoulders and the back of her neck as leverage, holding onto her for dear life as pleasure spiked through her, starting from her core.

“Oh, Jesus fuck,” she cursed, completely taken by the desire. “Fuck, Ellie.”

As Dina let herself get lost in more and more in the thrill, Ellie’s paced quickened, and soon she was adding a second finger, which took little adjustment time before she was back at it again.

Her girlfriend’s cries and whines and near-screams had her fueled – urged her to keep going. Dina’s pleasure was all she was focused on in that moment; not another thought crossed her mind. The only other possible thought was the exertion in her arm reaching its peak, but even then, her mouth remained shut. She wanted Dina to come, with no interruptions, and she was willing to make that happen.

“Oh my God!” Throwing her head back and crying out, Dina’s nails sunk into the nape of Ellie’s neck.

Ellie could see the building of her force and her breaking point, and with a rush, she saw Dina’s face cave, her mouth splitting open and her eyes zipping shut. Her screams came out through her breaths, and Ellie slowed down just enough to help her ride through her orgasm.

It took a minute or so, but eventually, Dina came down from her high and fell limp against the sheets. Ellie, exhausted and completely numb in her arm, fell with her head against Dina’s breasts. A weak hand came up to stroke auburn hair, comfortingly and gently, as their breaths began to settle.

The very, very beginning of what looked like to be the sunrise was peeking through the spruce branches, and Ellie could see them through the singular window on the farthest end of the treehouse.

“Oh, my God,” Ellie laughed in disbelief. “It’s literally morning.”

Dina, shocked, sat up then, seeing the pink-orange staining the very corner of the tips of the trees. “Holy shit.”

They both broke out into laughter then, their sexual tension cut with a knife by their loving and funny natures. It was unlike anything they’d ever done before.

“We fucked all night,” Dina processed, the undeniable amusement laced in her expression.

“Apparently,” Ellie facepalmed, running her hand over her sweaty face, and letting her clean fingers rest on her temple in incredulity.

“That’s okay,” she brushed off with a wave of her hand. “It was worth it.”

“Worth it?” Ellie turned to her with a raise of her eyebrow.

“Yeah,” she shrugged, completely casually. “You’re a good begger.”

Ellie scoffed. “You were the one begging by the end of it.”

She was never going to hear the end of this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> This is another of the Tumblr requests I received for these two.
> 
> My tumblr handle is @lmontyy, and I take any and all requests, (so long as they're not unreasonable or crazy!) but I'm very easygoing when it comes to writing, and do enjoy writing for others. Any and all questions or inquiries may be directed to my inbox here or on tumblr. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
